


Always For Her

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fought falling in love with her. He hardened himself long before she was born, a fact he prides himself on; yet, somehow, despite all his steel and all his hate she has found a way into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always For Her

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to know his motivation behind helping Sansa, so here's my take.

He fought falling in love with her. He hardened himself long before she was born, a fact he prides himself on; yet, somehow, despite all his steel and all his hate she has found a way into his heart. She is young, innocent, and beautiful, and everything she is supposed to be. She is so delicate, like a flower. She cries for the innocent and sees the light in the darkness.

 

That doesn’t mean she isn’t a stupid girl, he’s never been shy about telling her so, but somehow she sees past his defense and sees good in him that he doesn’t even see in himself. There’s something in the way she smiles at him, despite her fear of him, that makes him want to protect her.

 

When the attack happens after Princess Myrcella’s send off and Joffrey leaves her, he doesn’t care if he could have died, he had to save her. In a world of evil and destruction she is the only one with a sweet heart. He can’t leave her alone and defenseless in a city of people that despise her kind and would easily slit her throat after raping her. Seeing them about to do exactly that drives him mad. He cuts them apart and takes hold of her as one would a dead body. If they think she’s dead then maybe they’ll leave him alone.

 

The half man thanks him for saving her and he almost laughs. He tells him the truth, that he hadn’t done it for him. What he didn’t say was that it hadn’t been for the king’s negotiations or the queen’s need for her brother, it had been purely for her, for his beautiful Lady.

 

When the battle is around him and he sees the fire, he becomes scared. He needs to get away. He steals into her room and waits for her. He’s a deserter now, he might as well head North and hope her family will be kind to him should he bring their Princess back.

 

She comes running in with wild eyes and they seem to calm when they land on him. She opens her mouth but he speaks first. He offers to take her North, away from the awful of King’s Landing. He’s shocked and angered when she says no. He takes out his knife and tells her to sing him a song. He knows the knife digs into her skin but he would never let it harm her, he just needs to hear her voice.

 

He leaves her when she’s done, unknowingly leaving his cloak on her floor.

 

He tries to turn back two weeks later, disgusted with himself for leaving his beautiful Lady in a city of rapers and thieves. He’s caught by the brothers without banners before he can. It’s there he meets Arya Stark. He realizes upon their meeting that maybe he can still make up for abandoning her. He takes Arya away and though she fights him, she’s to eager to find her family to really try.

 

When he realizes that the family is dead and there is little he can do to help the youngest Stark daughter, he moves her about, taking care of the ungrateful girl, for Sansa, always for Sansa.

 

He meets men of his brother’s men and though he wins his wounds become infected. He begs Arya to kill him quick but she refuses. It surprises him somewhat, how different yet similar Sansa and Arya were to one another. Sansa wouldn’t have killed him either, but it was because she was incapable, not because she wanted to see him suffer.

 

When Arya leaves him he’s not surprised. He falls asleep under a tree to dream. He dreams of Sansa singing, soft quiet notes of music of the North. He smiles, hoping somehow she has escaped King’s Landing and found a home. He’s done so much for her, always for her.

 


End file.
